Days of chocolate, naruto and kissing
by Hasu
Summary: Well this is the first part of an collective fic by dementia, dobe and hazu at the narutoforums, about a day in iruka and kakashis life..


Iruka: Would you drop your dirty book and look at me for a minute?!  
Kakashi: Hm?looks over the book  
Iruka: Where's dinner? What you've been doing all day?  
Kakashi: Well, if you must know..Come here..  
Kakashi bent over Iruka, breathing heavily in his ear."I know what I want for dinner" Iruka looked curiously at his partner. "onigiri? ramen?" Kakashi slumped back on the floor. Iruka was Iruka afterall.  
Iruka looks to Kakashi, surprised:"Did I say something?"  
Kakashi stares at him: "What's wrong with you?"  
Iruka:"what do you mean?"  
Kakashi:"DAMN! Now you'll get it." grabs Iruka and starts dragging him to bedroom  
Iruka:"hey, hey! what's the big idea? what..-OH MY, what are you..-"  
Kakashi grabbed the struggling Irukas ankles and pulled him towards the bed. Iruka frowned "Kakashi, I've told you we cant eat in the bedroom" Kakashi looked dumbfounded at Iruka. Ok, so he loved this part about him, but must it be now? The bedspread was clean and white, Iruka had ironed it just before Kakashi got home. He was always like that, taking care of him as if he was a baby. Not that he had anything against being spoiled, but he felt like he wasnt giving anything in return. "Time I pay my debt to you, iruka" kakashi snickered and lifted Iruka like a princess onto the soft bed.

"I've never thanked you for all your care, my dear sweet Iruka", Kakashi says and hugs him softly."I want you to know, how much you mean to me. I must give you as much as I can, and right now it's myself." Kakashi raised his eyes hoping to meet Iruka's, unfortunately, Iruka, exausted after his day's work, was already asleep, smiling like a baby, drooling on his pillow, and not responding anyhow.

Kakashi sighed. well this was it then he supposed. Even he was not such a bastard that he'd force himself upon Iruka when he was asleep...He sneaked out into the kitchen. He actually was hungry, but hadnt wanted to tire Iruka by making him cook for him..again. He opened the fridge and reached out for the chocolate sauce. He loved sweets. Suddenly a floorboard creaked behind him. He turns around, surprised. Iruka is standing half-naked in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Kakashi...whered you go?? I cant see you...come back now..."" Kakashi felt himself losing control, running towards the doorway, picking up Iruka and dashing towards the bedroom, still clutching the chocolate sauce.

"Waah! Kakashi-san, what are you doing?" surprised, Iruka squawked as Kakashi swept him off the his feet. "Iruka-sensei, why do you have to tempt me like that? I can't hold back anymore." Looking up into Kakashi's eye, Iruka can feel the roaming hunger radiating from behind. "W-w-wait a minute! You're spilling the chocolate!" Not listening, Kakashi hurried toward the bedroom with Iruka in arm. "Kakashi-san, I say----" Before Iruka can say anything more Kakashi dumped him onto the bed and covered his mouth with his.  
Iruka tried to say something, tried to struggle, but kakashis big,strong hands were pinning him to the bed. Come to think of it, he had always loved those hands, big hands for protecting, hands he himself lacked. Kakashi's tounge was warm, and the kiss was sweet. chocolate. Iruka loved chocolate. As the kiss finally came to an end, Iruka gasped for breath, too tired to complain anymore. He knew resistance was useless. Kakashi snickered, nuzzling irukas chest. "I think I've found a use for this chocolate".

Dipping his hand into the now only half-fulled pan, kakashi scooped up a handful of the sweet substance. Slowly he gently spread it across the smooth chest below his. "Iruka-sensei," Kakashi whispered. "Iruka-sensei, you taste better than heaven."  
"I thought...I...told..you...not...to..call...me... sensei", Iruka groaned, covering his eyes out of emarrasment. He could feel Kakashis warm, steady tongue slip and slide over his torso. that's not...not hygenic! He pushed slightly at Kakashi's head, reddening as he recalled lesser hygenic places Kakashi had licked before. Kakashi felt Irukas increasingly heavy breathing, following the rhythm as Irukas ribs danced under his fingertops. He would not be able to keep it an innocent play much longer. He was losing control.

He was trying to hold back a bit. Iruka was always so innocent and shy, and Kakashi didn't want to be rude to him.. but he felt his will power coming to an end, as these features of his partner were what heated him the most. Iruka sighed deeply, unable to talk for a while; he felt this strange feeling, like he was going to faint or to throw up instantly. His ears were still red, but he didn't think about embarrasement anymore. "You..you surely..know how to..surprise me..Kakashi-san",he stuttered, "but.." he didn't get a chance to say "but" what, as Kakashi silenced him gently with a kiss once again.  
Iruka grumbled. Kakashi never listened to him. but ah, he was such a good kisser. Every part of his body had gone numb, like when he had started school and his knees had been shaking so much they barely held him up. Only kakashi could make him feel that way again. A sharp noise intruded on his pondering. A bang on the door. And another one. And another one. "Dont you dare..." kakashi growled, feeling irukas fingers twitch, and therefore pinning him down more heavily than before. The banging stopped. "Iruka sensei?? I'm coming in!" and he heard the lock click as Naruto opened the door.

"Hello?.. Is anybody home?" Naruto looked into the darkness, surrounding the passage. "Iruka-sensei, are you in here? I want to ask you something!"  
"Damn again!" Kakashi soo wished he had fit a lock in the bedroom's door. "I-I tried to tell you, b-but you wouldn't listen!"Iruka cries."I can't let him see me! Tell him I'm sick or something." He was trembling like a leaf, but Kakashi still didn't want to let him go.  
The loose floorboard in the hall groaned as naruto swept over it. Iruka sensei? are you home? Only the bedroom lights were on. He fumle after a switch. Iruka felt Kakashi fetting go of his hand but he didnt stop pinning him down. Instead, he made some quick handseals. Iruka looked over kakashis shoulder. A kagebunshin? this..this PERVERT! He started to struggle, but kakashi had already gripped his wrists and dragged him under the bed. The doorknob turned, almost in slow motion. He felt his heart thump against the floor as kakahis tounge made contact with his neck  
Naruto's head appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Kakashi- sensei", says he surprised, "I-I'm sory I didn't wait by the door, I didn't mean to intrude like this.." Kakashi's clone looks seriously at Naruto. "That was rude, Naruto", he says, "so tell me what do you want, I'm in a hurry, I have an assignment in half an hour." Naruto:"Emm..have you seen Iruka-sensei? I wanted to talk to him. But well..it's not that urgent..can you tell him I was looking for him?" "Sure", says pseudo- Kakashi, "Now why don't you run along? I have work." and he goes to the hallway to see Naruto out.

"Why did you do it?!" Iruka whispered angrily. "Why couldn't you go by yourself?" Kakashi looks at him "It's unwise to leave you loose, my sweet Iruka" he grins suggestively. "Now where were we?"  
"Oh dont you where were we me-" Iruka started, but kakashi turned him and planted another kiss on his mouth. But iruka wasnt gonna give up this time. He bit kakashi in the lip. "thats for not listening to me" he said heatedly. Kakashi sighed, a metallic taste in his mouth. he had forgotten how hot irukas temper could be when it came to naruto. However, he couldnt help but think that Iruka was terribly cute when he was angry...  
"You wicked little thing", said Kakashi warmly, still holding him tight, "I do listen to you.. When you say something that matters in this moment". Iruka struggled, desperately trying to escape, but his efforts were useless. So he loved this about Kakashi, but must it be now? He has students! He felt offended: for nearly happened humiliation in front of one of them, and still nervous, like splitting in two. Iruka tried to bend his body and get Kakashi off, but his wrists were still chained by Kakashi's strong hands. "Don't worry," he said, "you heard it wasn't urgent. And we are in a middle of something.. Playing hard,eh?"

Iruka was surprised over how strong Kakashi was - his struggles barely moved him. Well, he supposed this was what top-jounin level was, however he felt somewhat powerless. If he really wanted kakashi to get of he would probably have succeded. So he wanted this? The possibility of being interrupted by naruto again was there - so why was he feeling so exited? He was not used to such proximity with kakashi as now, crammed under the low bed. The small space and the quiet breathing from his partner turned him pink. Kakashi was still holding him, waiting for his next move. He always did that - in the end, Iruka always got to make the choices. The only problem was that he always made the choice Kakashi wanted him to make, not the one he should have made.  
Iruka finally stopped struggling, but he still felt something holding him back. He didn't want to make any choices, becouse either way he would have felt guilty. He waited for Kakashi's move, so he could tell himself that he couldn'd do anything about it.  
Kakashi waited as well, amazed by Iruka's intent look, and sighed. "maybe we should adopt Naruto", he thought."Now that's an awful thought."  
Iruka was tired of resistance, and he couldn't hold the sharp teacher's glare anymore. He felt so weak, that he gave up kicking against his partner, and only his deep breathing interrupted the silence.  
Kakashi took the silence as an yes, just as Iruka had wanted him to. He trembled slightly as kakashis hands swept over his thighs, reaching for the zipper. Ok, so he might have wanted this. However, it was kakashis fault it would happen now, because kakashi had started it now. It definately wasnt his fault now. It wasnt. Suddenly his partner froze, every muscle in his body seemed turned to stone. From that little space under the bad they could clearly see a pair of geta sandals by the door.

"Naruto, I told you he wouldnt be here now either" Sasuke sneered.  
"But, doesn't it look suspicious that Kakashi-sensei is here and not Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "I mean, Iruka-sensei is always here and he always answers my questions." Sighed, Sasuke wondered what's in that head of his. "Look, Dobe, whatever the reason Kakashi-sensei was here, we won't know, but you bursting into someone's home when they aren't here is just as suspicious as Kakashi-sensei." Not understanding why Sasuke is comparing him to Kakashi-sensei because he had done this countless time and Iruka-sensei never really minded, but..."Well, If you put it that way, I think I do look a little suspicious too," mumbled Naruto. "Guess, Iruka-sensei is busy tonight. I'll ask him tomorrow then." Kakashi was about to breathe a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps moving out, but before he could let it out the last pair of geta scandal, must be Sasuke, stops right at the door. It feels like forever in the 5 seconds it took the foot to start moving again. "Sasuke you promised you'll treat me to Ramen tonight. You didn't forget did you?" "No, I haven't. I'm not like you, you know." "Um...I'm not always like you, you know."

At the sound of door closing, Kakashi switch his attention back to where they are initially supposed to be. Iruka looks so cute it drives Kakashi crazy. "Iruka-sensei, you look so beautiful with your expression like that." "Like what?" Iruka asked, confused. "Like after you just took a hot bath. The satisfying looks that makes you all the more delicious." Kakashi lower his head and covered Iruka's lips with his. The hot kiss lasted for a long time. Iruka almost lost count of how much time have passed and the Naruto problem---Naruto? How could Iruka almost forgotten the little boy who was just here a while ago? Naruto have come here twice. Usually, Naruto never come twice. Maybe Naruto really does have a serious question he wants to ask. Iruka makes to break the kiss, but Kakashi is too caught in the moment and only press on harder. "K...k-ka...kashi...I..I-I can't..." Finally the kiss broke. "Iruka..." Kakashi moaned, wanting more, continuing kissing down the neck. Both their temperature has rising several degrees. Iruka could have let himself go and be lost in this hot, warm, passionate moment, but his mind was unable to let go of the troubling thought of Naruto. "Kakashi, we can't...I can't---Naruto." Naruto? Kakashi stop. Why did Iruka have bring up Naruto now? Didn't Naruto just interrupted their fun just a moment ago? Sighed, Kakashi move to stare at Iruka. "What about Naruto?" he asked, trying to be understanding, against his raging passions. "I think he really did have some serious to ask me and I hate to leave him like that." Iruka stared back at Kakashi worriedly. "Iruka..." Kakashi kissed Iruka on the lips. "I'm sure whatever Naruto wanted to ask, he can wait till tomorrow." "But---" "No, buts, Iruka." Kakashi cuts in. "Just forget about him, for now. I don't think I can hold this hunger in any longer." Kakashi moved in to capture Iruka's lips once more. "It's bursting. Wanting you. Hungering for you. Only you." Kakashi whispered hotly against Iruka's lips while his hand makes their way down Iruka's pant, feeling up the throbbing heats the pushed against his stomach. "Kakashi, no!" Iruka sqweaked, struggling, trying to push Kakashi's hand away. "No..." Iruka cried, "Kakashi. Please..." Not listening, Kakashi tasted Iruka more hungrily. "Kakashi!" Finally Iruka was able to push Kakashi off him, if only slightly. "Listen to me..." "Stop trying to play hard." Kakashi cuts in again, and then went right back to his task. The body underneath him stiffen and the struggle subsided.

Play hard..? Iruka thought. This is the second time Kakashi have said that to him. Anger and sadness clouded his visions. How could Kakashi though that about him?! The first time, Iruka was able to forgive him and brushed it aside, but twice?! Iruka was never one to play hard to get. He was sincere in everything that he does, and when he say something it's because he have a reasons to. It's not because he intentionally wanted to do so to appear like he's one of those people. He hated to be played with so he never does to others. Especially not to Kakashi whom he thought understand him better than anyone. How dare Kakashi even for a moment thought that he was playing hard to get. Turning away, Iruka stare silently to the side, away from Kakashi's lustful intensive gaze. The warm atmosphere have becomes cold and the body beneath him have become stiffen. "Iruka...what's wrong?" Kakashi ask, worried. No answer. The silence went on for a while. Unable to stand the coldness and the narrow place any longer, kakashi slowly crawled out from under the bed. Iruka followed after.

Iruka felt terribly. Some part of him was proud that he finally made things not the way Kakashi wanted, but he didn't loose the thought he might have wanted the same, and couldn't shake the heavy, cold feeling of guilt.  
Kakashi was sitting on the bed, looking through window, glazing at his partner, wondering what he did wrong to deserve this. He didn't mind being shouted at, or even being kicked by Iruka, but the silence was killing him.  
Kakashi's kagebunshin was standing in the doorway, looking at the same direction.  
Outside they saw Naruto with Sasuke, heading to ramen bar. Naruto was laughing; he has just put a daisy crown on Sasuke, who freaked out like "Naruto! Cut it, alright?!" "Yes, sure, princess!" "Don't you dare to call me that!" "Why not?"..  
Iruka sighed. Now it WAS his fault, that Kakashi sits there and stares away. He looked like sadness itself, and Iruka remembered the last time he saw him like this; it was when Iruka was very ill, and Kakashi spend three days and nights by his bed, nursing him in any way he could.  
"I'm so sorry", Iruka said quietly, "I didn't mean to be like this. It's just, I could never lie to you about anything. Ever. And you pretend like you don't know it."


End file.
